Happy Valentine's Day Bruce
by CookieWafflePowerToughGirl
Summary: Banner has never been fond of the Day of Love but a meeting in a park with a stranger will change his tune a bit.


Ah my first story for this fandom! And for Valentine's Day! So exciting! Anyways! I don't own the Avengers! Just this story. Enjoy!

Happy Valentine's Day Bruce

"JARVIS, make sure I don't forget to pick up those flowers for Pepper tonight,"

"_Yes sir,"_

Bruce rolled his eyes. The most pointless day in his eyes. Valentine's Day.

"I don't understand the point of today," he said. "I mean it's just another day."

Tony patted his friend on the shoulder.

"You only say that because you're single," he said. "You want me to find you a date tonight? I'm pretty sure I could find someone."

Bruce shook his head no. He didn't even want to get into the problems with dating in his condition with Tony again. It was okay with him being single anyways. Even if all of his teammates were paired up with someone. Natasha and Clint. Tony and Pepper. Thor and Jane. Even Steve had hooked up with Jane's assistant Darcy.

"I'm probably just going to hang around in here all day," Bruce said. "Somebody has to keep Jarvis company."

"_I appreciate the thought Mr. Banner,"_

Tony chuckled.

"Well I'm off to my date," he said walking off. "Later Forever Alone."

Bruce rolled his eyes. Tony was an idiot. Bruce pulled down a screen and began another experiment. Who needs Valentine's Day.

* * *

"Why did I decide to go out by myself again?"

Bruce was currently sitting on a bench in the park. He groaned as he saw all the over affectionate couples floating about. He felt like Hulking out just to ruin the moods but decided against it. He would hear countless amounts of crap from Tony. Plus he was pretty sure Fury would have his ass. Bruce zoned out for a while when he felt someone beside him. He looked over and saw a little girl about five or six sitting there. She looked up at him with big green eyes.

"Hi," she said politely.

"Hello," he responded simply.

Then he turned back to the front where a couple was currently being serenaded by a street performer. All the while Bruce could feel the girl's eyes staring at him.

"How come you're not with a lady?" she asked him.

He frowned.

"I don't have one," he replied.

The girl nodded, her brown curly hair bobbing along.

"How come?"

"I just don't have one,"

"Why?"

Bruce's annoyance spiked. He just wanting to be left alone but she wasn't going to give up.

"Because I don't want one," he answered her.

The girl was silent. Bruce was relieved that she stopped pestering him about his love life or lack thereof. Unfortunately the girl had other ideas.

"Is it because you have a boyfriend? My mommy's friend has a boyfriend and he's a boy,"

Bruce looked at the girl. She gazed right on back. He sighed. He really couldn't be mad. She was a really adorable looking girl with a face that you'd be a monster to be angry at. Well technically he was but still. Even the Other Guy couldn't smash anything around her.

"I'm not gay," he told the girl. "I'm just not ready for a relationship right now."

She nodded. Then something finally dawned on Bruce.

"Where's your parents?" he asked her.

He felt like an idiot for not noticing before. And he prides himself on being smart.

"My mommy's at home and my daddy's in Manhattan," she answered. "My mommy and daddy don't like each other anymore. He moved away a few days ago."

Bruce felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. Her parents were going through a separation. That must've been hard on her.

"So who are you here with?"

"My nanny," she answered. "I don't like her. She's a meanie. I ran away from her."

Bruce felt the need to tell her the risks and dangers of doing that especially in New York but refrained.

"I'm sorry to here that…"

He had no idea what the girl's name was.

"Blair," the little girl said. "My name's Blair."

"Blair," Bruce said getting a feel for it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bruce."

Blair beamed at him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bruce!" she said happily.

Her attitude was infectious. Bruce had smiled right back at her. So for a while, the scientist and the little girl sat there and talked. Which mostly consisted of conversation about One Direction and dolls but Bruce didn't mind one bit. He was happy to listen to the girl. Her innocence and naivety was refreshing for the man who saw nothing but doom and gloom most of the time. Plus when she wasn't talking about her likes she was actually extremely bright. A few hours later Blair, yawned. Bruce chuckled.

"Looks like someone's sleepy," he teased.

She nodded. Then he frowned.

"You need to get back to your nanny," he told her. "She's probably worried sick about you."

Blair shook her head and pointed.

"She's over there," she responded.

Bruce looked at saw the woman sitting at a bench with her nose in a book.

"Plus there's a little tracker-thingy in my bag," she added holding it up.

Bruce was a bit surprised. Her parents must really be overcautious. He saw why she wasn't worried. Blair yawned again. She slid off the bench and stretched.

"It was very nice to meet you Mr. Bruce," she said.

Bruce smiled.

"Very nice to meet you too Miss Blair," he replied ruffling her hair.

She giggled. Then all of a sudden her head snapped up.

"Oh! I want to give you this before I leave,"

She dropped her bag on the bench and unzipped it. Bruce was curious to know what she was doing and every time he tried to take a peek, she covered it up. Finally she was done. She turned back around with her hands folded.

"Close your eyes and open out your hands,"

Bruce did as he was told. A folded piece of paper was placed in his hands.

"Okay! You can open them,"

Once he did, he chuckled.

"Tah dah!"

She had given him a My Little Pony Valentine's Day card. He grinned.

"Thank you Blair," he told her.

She nodded.

"You're welcome!" she chirped. "You're really nice and you're my friend!"

He had to laugh. She was just so bubbly.

"Alright thank you Blair," he said. "I really appreciate it."

A man walked by and gave Bruce an idea. He got up and told Blair to stay there. After he was finished talking to the other man, he came back over to the brunette girl.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he said mimicking the girl's earlier words.

She as did the same as he. He bent down and placed the present in her hands. She opened them and squealed.

"Yay! Daisies and pink roses! I love pink!" she said excitedly. "Thank you Mr. Bruce!"

He was paying attention when she said she liked daisies and pink. She gave him a big hug almost knocking him off balance. He chuckled and patted her back.

"You're welcome," he said awkwardly.

He hadn't been close to a girl like this in forever. She pulled back with a giant grin on her face. He found it ridiculously adorable.

"You should go now Blair," he said. "Looks like your nanny's ready for you."

"Bye Mr. Bruce," she said.

He waved.

She nodded and ran off. Then she turned back around and waved. When she turned back around, he waved. When she was out of sight, he sat back down. He could honestly say he enjoyed today.

"Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so pointless after all," he said to himself.

It wasn't pointless at all. Bruce had learned from one little girl that he was a human being. Not a monster incapable of human emotion except anger. He was Bruce Banner. A shake of his knee took him from his thoughts.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

He had hoped she told her nanny she turned around. She had a very serious (well as serious as little kid can get that cute) on her face. He found it very comical.

"I come to the park every Thursday at the same time," she told him simply. "I expect you to make our date."

Then she turned and walked away. Bruce blinked. Then laughed. Oh he'd definitely be back.

* * *

"Oh hey. You're home,"

Bruce nodded and took a seat beside Tony.

"Where've you been? Jarvis said you were gone for hours,"

Bruce smiled and felt the card in his pocket.

"I took your advice and went out," he responded. "Going out Thursday."

Tony gave a thumbs up.

"Good for you," he said.

It was. That night Bruce taped his card from Blair on the wall and Blair (and her mom) had her flowers put in water. From that day forward Blair and Bruce made an effort to see each other and just talk and laugh. Which was exactly what they both needed. Someone to lean on when the pain gets too much and someone to remind you that you're still human.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are love! Oh and I was thinking about making this into a full-blown story! Let me know what you think.


End file.
